The Adventures of Sally Sparrow
by ink smudge
Summary: When Sally Sparrow has given The Docter the transcript, she doesn't realise that she is about to be thrown into another dangerous adventure, possibly more dangerous than the last.
1. New Threats

OK, this is my first Doctor Who fic so don't bite my head off! It all started last Saturday when I was watching the aforementioned program with Sally Sparrow in. My brain said that she deserved a fanfic written about her and a fanfic she shall have! Thoughts in _Italic._ Anyway, onto the story……(**DISCLAIMER:By some cruel twist of fate, I have yet to inherit Doctor Who. Must look into this…..**)

The Adventures of Sally Sparrow 

It had been two weeks since she had met The Doctor, and now that she knew how he had come into possession of the transcript she could relax. Well, that's what Larry said anyway. But since then, she had been constantly twitching at the slightest movement from anyone around her, tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. Sally knew what she was missing. The sense of excitement, adventure and the rush of adrenaline she felt whenever something important had to be done or an important problem had to be solved. She spent all of her childhood day dreaming of amazing things; adventures in mysterious lands, times, situations and most of all, incredible, terrifying creatures. Like most children really. Except, Sally Sparrow never gave up on her childhood dreams of adventure like other children. So when faced with the Weeping Angels, she took it all in her stride.That doesn't mean that she wasn't terrified. But terror kept her thinking on her feet. Therefore, running a DVD shop and sorting out the shop's monthly rent payment was understandably not her idea of an adventure.

That's why, when she woke up on the morning of the 1st of July she was tense. Considerably more than usual. Everyone noticed, her mum noticed when she brung the paper round. ''Sally love, are you alright?'' She asked, concern lacing her words.

Sally flinched sharply at her mother's sudden intrusion of her thoughts. ''I'm fine Mum….really….I am.'' She said firmly, turning her head away from her mum as soon as she was done speaking.

''Well. If you say so….''

''I do say so.'' Her mother sighed and dropped it. If something was wrong, she knew that Sally wouldn't tell her. She was stubborn like that.

Larry noticed when she arrived at the shop 10 minutes late. ''She should be here by now.'' He muttered to himself as he glanced at his watch for the third time in a minute. When he heard the ding of the shop door as it opened, he hurried to the counter so as to make the shop look welcoming. But when he reached the desk he promptly sunk into the chair, because it was just Sally. ''Mornin' Sally.'' He sung cheerfully, then, noticing the rather absent look on her face, frowned and said, ''Sally? You OK?'' She shook her head and looked at him as if seeing him for the first time since she had come in. ''You OK?'' He repeated.

''I'm fine Larry! Just leave me alone OK?!'' She snapped suddenly and Larry continued to stare at the spot she had been standing on, more than slightly taken aback, as she swept past him into the back of the shop. She stopped short of the coat hooks and he heard her sharp intake of breath as a shiver ran down her spine.

At around the same time, a tall, broad chested businessman was strolling down the alley he had to walk on the way to work. Suddenly, he heard someone…..or something, breathing very close to him. So close in fact, that he could feel the slight breeze against his cheek. ''Whos there?'' He called shakily. The breathing slowly turned into a chuckle, soon becoming a sinister sounding cackle….right in his ear. A scream ripped through the quiet alleyway as the man was pulled to pieces…..limb by limb. Then the creature snuck away and the only thing that showed he had passed through there, was the pool of blood, sprayed up the walls, and the pile of bones, not a shred of flesh left on them.


	2. Discoveries

Thank you to my reviewers. This part gets more exciting than the last one was (ish), but the first one was sort of a introduction, a prologue if you like. Sweeties for anyone who can tell me the significance of what The Doctor says to do later on! So, lets get back to our tale, where our villain has just emerged. **(DISCLAIMER:Well, I looked around but turns out none of my predecessors owned Doctor Who either. Hmmm, must find someone to steal..I mean..inherit it from…)**

The Adventures of Sally Sparrow

She turned round slowly, easing herself into a chair. ''Sally? What's wrong? Sally, are you OK?'' Larry was panicking at the vacant expression on her face. She seemed to be staring right through him as if he wasn't there at all. Sally took a deep breath and focused on him. ''No, I'm not OK. Something's happened.''

''What sort of something?'' Larry asked her warily, not sure if he would like the answer.

''Something…..has happened to someone…something bad.'' She replied, taking deep breaths so as to keep her composure.

''And…what did it?'' Sally paused, thinking of how to word it.

''I don't know. But whatever it was, it wasn't human.''

Madame Mystic was sitting cross-legged on the floor of her caravan. It wasn't as profitable as it used to be, fairground fortune-telling. Today, she had even closed up early. Not because she was told to, because she was afraid. Afraid of what might happen. She thought back to a customer several years back. A teenager she was then, the girl that is, and it was the most frightening reading she had ever done. _The girl would be all grown up now though,_ Madame thought with a sigh. _I wonder if she remembers what I said. _The girl had a friend with her, and they had asked the usual sort of stuff. Would they meet any handsome strangers, would they release a number 1 single….well, her friend had anyway. She couldn't remember the girl's name, but it was irrelevant. A sort of dreamy child she was, and she sat down in the chair and in her mind's eye, Madame saw a happy adolescence. But then when she reached her twenties, a sort of blackness began to cloud over the brightness of her future. Madame had seen blood, danger, darkness, fear and….despair. But there was one thing that stood out. A date, it was….a certain date but she couldn't place her finger on it. Sometimes, she had a feeling that this terrible day was drawing closer, and today the feeling was particularly strong. She could only hope that whatever happened, no one got hurt in the process.

Sally and Larry sat in silence, each trying to create a plan of action, only for the other to find fault in it whenever they voiced their thoughts. Suddenly, Sally stood and walked toward the front desk, knocking a piece of paper of in her frustration. As she bent to pick it up, she realised that it was a note, a note that she had never seen before, and it was addressed to her. She opened it cautiously, wary of silly jokes from one of her friends. The note simply said, 'Beware the 1st of July.' Sally frowned and muttered to herself, ''But why the first of July?'' She turned the note over and noticed there was also writing on this side, which read only, 'Because everything changes.' Sally stood, trying to decipher the note. Suddenly , her eyes widened in realisation and she grinned, as if part of the puzzle had fallen into place. She dashed into the back grabbing her coat, and Larry's hand. ''Where are we going?'' Sally smiled.

''To the fair.'' With that she turned and moved towards the door, dragging him along behind her.

Madame Mystic was awoken from where she had fallen asleep on the takings by a loud knocking on her door. ''Who's there?'' She called, narrowing her eyes.

''Sally Sparrow.'' There was a shuffling noise on the other side of the door, as if she was shoving someone; or being shoved.

''AND Larry Nightingale.'' Came a man's voice, through gritted teeth.

''Come in.'' She sighed, just as two people pushed the door open and moved to get in. Both at the same time. One fell in, the other fell out. Sally pulled Larry to his feet and dragged him in, ferociously hissing something about manners at him. Madame recognised the girl as the one who had visited with her friend many years back.

''How can I help you?'' She spoke, breaking the awkward silence filling the trailer.

''Tell me what you saw.''

''I don't….''

''You saw something that you didn't tell me about. All you said was, 'There is a date you must be careful of. Because it's the day that everything changes.' That date is today, you _must_ tell me what else you saw.'' Sally was determined, and so, Madame sighed and gave in.

''I saw….darkness and there were screams, terrible screams. And…..''

''And what? What else?''

''Laughter. Spine chilling laughter. There was a shadowy, pale figure…..it was devouring everything in its sight….and then….nothing. It destroyed everything.''

Sally frowned and stuck her hands in her pockets. Her eyes widened in surprise as she found something cold and hard digging into the palm of her hand. She squeezed the key tight. She had completely forgotten to give it back. All of sudden, she felt dizzy and rested her forehead on the door frame. She was hearing a conversation…in her head. ''Bloody hell, definitely cracking up now.'' She muttered to herself.

''_Hello. Helloooooo!'' _

''_I think it's working Doctor.''_

'' _Shhh Martha I'm busy! OK well this thi…Can take…form of anything…can possess…any living thing…completely invisible to the naked eye…Sally…SALLY SPARROW ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! Good…be careful…can time travel…will devour…planet from the inside…wow this signal is bloody awful…pass me sonic screwdr…hmmmm…I hope you could hear me Sally. You aren't going mad, don't worry. It's The Doctor…found a way to communicate through…thoughts…I'm relying on you Sally Sparrow…errr again. Ah…only way to find…say this…Janu tine Finite. Don't worry…understand someday…Good Luck…OWWWW…THAT WAS MY FOOT MARTHA! crkkk…sss…ppp_

Sally was vaguely aware of someone shaking her. ''Sally. SALLY!'' She shook herself.

''Thank you for your time,'' she said in Madame's direction, ''Come on Larry, there's another creature that needs destroying.'' She said casually and her eyes sparkled in excitement.

''Wha…awwww Sally. Do we have to get mixed up in thi…''

''Do you have to ask Larry?'' Larry sighed.

''It'll all end in tears Sally.'' He muttered under his breath.


End file.
